Szayel In Love?
by RenjiLuvesUryuu
Summary: SzayelxxIshida-- first time Be Nice! Szayel gets mad and Ichimaru wants to know why.--- Reveiw and I might make it longer!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach i only played with the characters

Swazel Grantz took a sip of his liquor and sighed, an seemingly endless sigh. He replayed the video of him losing to the captain-class shinigami, two vice-captain shinigami, and of course the quincy. He figured he would be mad at the captain for killing him (Azien brought him back but he didn't want to remember why). No, his stare was gazed at the dark haired boy, the quincy, Ishida Uryuu. He him self didn't know why either. But every time he tried to gaze at the screen, that boy would appear and he would find himself completely staring at him. He paused the tape at a scene where the quincy was laying on the floor with the red head shinigami, Abarai Renji. He stared at the quincy and realizing what he was doing he pressed play. In there he saw Ishida cough up blood, and Abarai putting his hand on him to see if the quincy was alright. Swazel grew mad at the red shinigami. He paused the video and threw the liquor at the screen. He was red on the cheeks and breathing heavily. Till the door opened and a Ichimaru Gin was in the room.

"Got angry?" His smile deepened. He loved starting trouble. Especially with serious people.

The angry look from Swazel turned into one of confusion. "I... don't know really." he said after thinking about it.

Gin's smile fled a little "Well I don't think throwing cups at screens is a sign of happiness. What is getting you to throw cups at?"

Swazel was not the open kind of person, especially to Gin but he wanted to know what to do so he spilled "I watching the tapes of my battle..."

"You mad 'cause you lost?" Gin's smile came back.

"No, I know I need to get stronger and I will be ready to fight the captain IF he ever comes back but... I saw the red head shinigami touch the... Quincy and I got mad."

Gin lifted an eyebrow. "How do you feel about Ishida-kun?"

"Well every time I see him my heart races and I can't stop staring at him. I even feel bad for hurting him."

Gin's smile got even bigger "You like him. Well I can see why. He's cute and slender, but quick with words."

Swazel's eyes widened and his face turned rose red. "What... are you... t-ta-talking about?" he stuttered

Gin only laughed at the sight of Swazel.

Swazel cleared his throat and managed to say (with out stuttering) "I can't like him he is against us, he is with the shinigami."

Gin turned around and said before leaving "Okay, no you love him." and before Swazel say no to him, he left.

"I love him." Swazel said with confidence in his voice. "And he will be mine."

For TheAngelOfLucifer one who gave me the inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay Ishida-kun?" Kurosaki said half heartedly.

"Someone is talking about you!" Inoue said with a warm smile as she walked up to the two talking teens at lunch.

"As if someone would think about him!" Keigo said stupidly and as a result a hit to the head by Kurosaki.

* * *

Ishida could only look up at the sky. After all who would possibly think about him?

A certain pink haired man was in the back of the room sipping at more liquor. Thinking about what Gin had told him and how he spilled out to Gin. He felt stupid for telling Gin all that but at least it helped. Then speaking of the devil, our favourite smiling friend (or foe whatever side your on) walked in.

"Looking gloomy?" Gin said with a snicker.

"What do you want now?" Szayel said to cover up his thoughts.

"I know how to win his heart!" as he said this he pulled a small notebook with writing all over it.

"I got a whole bunch of ideas in here." Gin was having fun with this. It was boring here in the hollow world what more fun then playing with Szayel.

"Your kidding me right?" Szayel broke into a laughing fit. "Good one, Gin!"

"Lets go!" Gin said and took Szayel's hand and headed out the door.

"Wait! You were serious?" Gin only nodded up and down.

"And if you don't come then I'll have to have a talk with Azein-sama." Gin didn't loosen his grip nor did he stop. Of course Szayel had to agree.

As they got themselves false bodies. They left to the real world.

* * *

"Achoo! Achoo!" Ishida sneezed during class as the whole room looked at him he started to think he had a cold.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch and Kurosaki's group of friends was sitting around eating and talking (except for Ishida he was reading). Then Keigo spoke up.

"Hey I'm having a party over at my house tonight" (it was Friday) "and you all are invited."

"No" Kurosaki stated before anyone else.

"Why not Kurosaki? I am going to go." Inoue asked Kurosaki.

"Yeah your going to go Ichigo." Kuchiki commanded Kurosaki. Sado nodded in agreement to go. Then Inoue looked at our favourite Quincy.

"What about you Ishida?" She looked at Ishida with her innocent look and although he didn't want to go the thought of all the guys there drunk with Inoue. He had no other choice. It was an inner war with himself until the side that wanted to keep Inoue safe won.

"I guess i have no other choice." he stated coldly to left everyone know he did not want to go (everyone but Inoue she was clueless). They also knew that if Inoue was gonna go then they would have to because of guys drunkenness and her body features, they also had that war.

After arriving to the real world Ichimaru and Szayel mugged some people and went shopping they were looking for something to do. It was late in the night and Szayel had black hair and baby-blue eyes, Ichimaru had brown hair and wore Szayel's glasses (Szayel had contacts) they were ready for that list of 'How to Pick up Ishida'. Gin got a faint signal of Ishida and set off to find him. When they pinpointed him they saw a house smelling like alcohol and drunk kids laying about.

"I'd never figure Uryuu to be this kind of person, I'm starting to like him." Gin stated looking at the poor house. Szayel got mad at this although he knew Ichimaru kidding and was doing this on purpose to get him mad it never ceased to fail.

"Lets just go find him." Szayel said before Ichimaru could make anymore remarks.

When they arrived in they saw people dancing, socializing, making out, and just starting there staring amongst the crowds of people. Ishida was one of the standing people. Ichimaru pushed Szayel over to him and told him to make a move, then Ichimaru was pickpocketing some drunk people.

Ishida was just standing there he looked at peace. Like Szayel never hurt him and this made Szayel happy for some sort of reason. He was in a black out fit that was snug on him. The top was a leather-looking sleeveless with a zipper down the middle. Put to make sure his arms were not showing he was wearing a fishnet long sleeve shirt under it. His pants were black and had that leather look to it too. They were baggy and every few minutes he would pull them up. His shoes were black dress-up shoes that went with his outfit. But he didn't do anything new to his hair and glasses, which Szayel was glad of.

Then he saw a cute girl walk up to him and asked him to dance with her. Szayel got mad so angry he wanted to go over there and give her a shovel to dig her grave, because after he would be done with her she'd need it. But before he could get a shovel Ishida turned her down. She started crying and called him stupid. He was glad (not because she was calling Ishida stupid) because he turned her down.

Szayel grabbed some liquor and walked over to Ishida and stood against the wall next to Ishida. They stood they for a good fifteen minutes and watched people coming and going. Being dragged away because they were too drunk. It was so peaceful, just standing there with him. Then Szayel ran out of liquor in his cup. So he went and got some more. After he came back he saw a bunch of guys harassing Ishida.

"Come on, you know you want to." one hissed.

"No, not really." Ishida responded to the drunk man coldly.

Then the biggest one of then all grabbed Ishida's collar and started to zip down the shirt. Ishida started to struggle then the others grabbed his arms to let the other man continue. The shirt was zipped all the was down and the man was going for the pants then suddenly a glass cup hit the back of his head. And he saw Szayel standing there. Everyone was looking at the sudden commotion.

"Who the hell are you?!" the bleeding man asked turning around to stare at the glass thrower.

"Dove." Szayel thought of something simple that wouldn't give his cover away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dove? What a stupid name!" the man walked up to punch Szayel but was soon stopped when we heard a voice in the crowd.

"Dove! Are getting into fights again? Sheesh why does this happen all the time?" then our smiling friend walks to Dove/Szayel.

The bleeding man grew even more angry. "Now who the hell are you?!"

Gin smile deepened. "Feisty aren't we? Well if you desperately want to know my name is Marshall. Nice to meet cha!"

"Now you are pissing me off!" the boss man punched Szayel in the stomach. But was not satisfied when he heard no sound of pain coming from the man. He went to punch him in the head but Szayel caught the hand and took his foot and slid it between the boss man's own two feet. Then he twisted his foot and yanked the result was the boss falling. After he hit the floor Szayel picked up his foot and slammed it into the boss man's head causing bleeding from the nose.

"Now you can think again whose name your naming fun of." after Szayel said that the boss man darted to the door and soon after his minions were chasing after him. Szayel wanted to say 'now you can think again before you attack Ishida' but he is not supposed to know Ishida's name. he looked at Ishida and saw he was staring at him with his shirt unzipped and his net was messed up.

"Are you okay?" Szayel asked to break the silence between them (after the boss man left the rest of the party went back to their business). But Ishida didn't answer.

He walked up to Ishida and straightened his net and slowly zipped up his shirt. When he was finally done Ishida then spoke.

"Thank you..."

Szayel looked at him with a warm smile "No problem, I just don't like that type."

"Why did you help me?" Ishida looked down so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Why, you didn't want me to?" Szayel was confused in movies after the princess was save she rewarded the prince with a kiss, and well Szayel was hoping for that. But after saying that Ishida's head shot up, eyes full of tears.

"No it's just I thought no one would actually help me, everyones drunk and Kuchiki made me wear this so I thought no one would care about me being raped. I thought I was done for." the sorrow eyes had tears flowing out of them. Szayel took the quincy in his arms and held tightly. Though at first the quincy was reluctant, then the quincy gave in to the embrace. Though he didn't hug back he used Szayel's shirt to wipe the tears.

Gin watched and put a bag of white powder in pocket and said "Plan A, success."


	5. Chapter 5

He was holding him for what seemed like eternity. Szayel held the quincy will so much affection. Then he felt the quincy's feet slip from under him and the small boy fell into Szayel. If Szayel wasn't as strong as he is he would have fallen over. He looked at Ishida's face and saw him asleep, sound asleep. Szayel pulled Ishida closer then picked him up (bridal style) and walked out. No one noticed, or cared because of their drunkenness. So he was able to walk out, without any complaints. He couldn't find Ichimaru anywhere so he walked down the street.

"Wait!" Szayel said to himself. "I don't even know where he lives!"

he felt completely stupid. He then went through Ishida's pockets and found a wallet. He opened it and found I.D. Cards and address books. He skimmed through everything and found where he lived. It took about an hour to find his house. Surprisingly Ishida didn't wake up. He unlocked the door (found the keys going through Ishida's pocket) and turned on the lights. The house was very clean. In his laboratory there was empty liquor bottles all over the place, papers askew and it smelled like spoiled eggs because of his latest research. But Ishida's house was clean, organized, and smelled like Ferbreeze! Szayel walked in and shut the door. He walked around looking for a bedroom until he found one. It had a cot in the corner, a drawer in another. There was a closet closed in one of the free walls. He could just picture what was in there. Taking his mind of the clothes he imagined in the closet he set the quincy down on the cot. He looked so peaceful. He took the sheets from under Ishida and put them on the boy. For an hour and a half he sat there watching the boy, until he fell asleep.

Szayel woke up to the alarm clock that laid on the floor by the cot. He clicked the .O.F.F button and went back to sleep.

Three hours later he woke up with his head on Ishida's shoulder and his own hand across Ishida's chest and the other went under his neck and fingers clenched against Ishida's shoulder. He was pulled tightly against the quincy. Szayel's chest touched Ishida's arm. It looked like Ishida didn't move all night. When he first woke up he was gonna spring away but remembered the arm under his neck. If he suddenly pulled that arm away Ishida would have been sure to wake up and scold Szayel for being in his house. He managed to get his arm from under Ishida's head without waking him. He went for the door to the bed room and once it started to move Ishida sprung from dreamland into reality.

"Who are you?" he said coldly, and added "and what are doing in my apartment?"

"I'm Dove, the guy who saved you from those kids who were picking on you." Szayel said after a moment of utter silence.

"What are you talking about?" Ishida spat out as soon as Szayel was done with his sentence.

"You don't remember?" Szayel was running the clips of the night before through his mind. Shocked that Ishida, the genius quincy, could not remember. Szayel knew that he was not drinking, and hoped he didn't do drugs.

Ishida put his head down and took a hand to cover his eyes (the glasses fell off during the night). He looked like he was in pain trying to remember the night before. All I remember is some brown haired guy gave me a cup of water.

Szayel did not remember this but then he did have to go get more liquor and the walk was long and took a good 10 minutes to get there and back, not counting going threw the crowd. That took a good five minutes, so 15 minutes. In that fifteen minutes some guy with brown hair gave him water and it probably had a drug in it.

"But I remember that you stood by me almost the whole night." Ishida saw that Szayel was lost in thought and was trying to figured this out. "What's your name?"

"My... name?... yeah... um... Dove..." Szayel stuttered out trying to remember what he said last night.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu." Ishida looked up at Szayel with a bit of a smirk. Szayel smiled and laughed a bit. Until Ishida looked at the alarm clock.

"It's twelve! How my alarm is set for nine!" Ishida picked it up and wanted to see if it was broken.

"It's not broken, when it went off I turned it off." Szayel had a look of ashame on his face. He didn't think it was a big deal, he always did it back in Las Noches, but it seems Ishida cared.

"You slept over?" Ishida looked at the ashamed hollow. "It's okay. I usually don't sleep in."

"I didn't mean to sleep over it's just i have nowhere to go." It was true Gin have the keys to the apartment, and he didn't know where it was so that didn't help much.

"Well you can stay here for a few days until you find an apartment." Ishida said, he really did not want to go into the whole conversation of why he didn't .

"Why?" Szayel asked.

"Well you made sure I got home safe and sound and this will return the favour, and by the way how did you find my apartment?"

"I went through your pockets!" Szayel said with the biggest grin on his face (although he can't outdo Ichimaru)

Ishida put on this sour look that could make it seem like he was eating lemons. Szayel laughed at the look on the poor quincy face.

"Are you in school?" Ishida asked to change the subject.

"Um... yeah." Szayel said knowing Ishida's age that he would still be in school.

"What grade?" Ishida asked to see if this was true.

Remembering what it said on I.D. Card. "Same as you."

"How- my I.D. Card I presume?" Ishida figured it out

"Yup" Szayel gave a sweet smile that even Ishida blushed to. But he kept his cool "Well today is Saturday so you can sleep in tomorrow but Monday I wake at 6." Ishida stated and at the end he took two fingers and pushed up the glasses (he put them back on sometime ago).

"I don't mind as long as you don't." Szayel said to the quincy. He was actually going to school with Ishida he was so happy.

"Good." Ishida said then looked at the clock. 12:14. "Are you hungry?" Ishida asked after the clock clicked to 12:15.

"I am if you are." Szayel said, he was hungry but he didn't want to cause trouble for the quincy if he wasn't hungry.

"Well I'll cook us up something then." Ishida said. Even though he was not hungry 'Dove' was, he just didn't want to admit it.


End file.
